Single Sign-On (SSO) is an access control method which makes it possible for a user to logs in once and gains access all permitted resources. In the case of using SSO, the user can log in all available servers automatically using one user ID and password.
The conventional SSO method has security vulnerability in the ID transmission and authentication procedure for SSO. Such security vulnerability brings on fishing attack.